Talk:Spring 2015 Event/@comment-5380363-20150517155933
Spring 2015 Limited Time Event: "Operation #11" - Complete I've managed to clear my primary objectives of finishing all event maps on at least Medium+ (two maps were done on Hard) and got all the map-clear ship rewards. Although my secondary objectives (Roma, Takanami, U-511) were not completed, I am not bitter about it. This event has taught me a lot about resource management and proper care for my shipgirls. It has also taught me that with proper preparation and care, even CVLs can exceed what a full CV falls short in. Thank you, Haruna, for being the backbone of the fleet. Thank you, Kongou, for pulling through alongside your sisters in fighting on til the final countdown. Both of you deserve a kai ni upgrade later, once resources have replenished. Thank you, Kirishima. Even though you are woefully underleveled compared to your twin sister Haruna, you managed to pull through and cleared the way so your sister can hit the heavier targets with ease. Thank you, Nagato, flagship of the Combined Fleet. Your leadership on the attlefield helped the Combined Fleet to pull through the nightmare that is E6 during the countless failed runs. Even though you could not show your full power here, you did well in clearing the way for the escort fleet to finish off the enemy. Thank you, Hiyou and Junyou, for not giving up even when facing down Aircraft Carrier Hime and her escorts. Special thanks goes to Hiyou, who perservered and also crafted two Reppuu within the span of two days. Those shiny new Reppuu really helped to beat back the enemy fighters. Thank you, Super Kitakami-sama and Ooi, for clearing away the mooks for the big guns. You two managed to pull through in E6 and finally received your kai ni. You two started the events a whole 10 levels short of your second remodel, but now you're already almost Lv70. Take a few days of R&R after this event, aye? Thank you, Yuudachi and Shigure. You two are too OP when it comes to torpedo cut-ins. Special thanks goes to the Nightmare of Solomon, who landed the killing blow on BB Water Oni. You may forever hold your head high and boast that you can fight on par with even the best battleships out there. Thank you, Kiso, for leading the escort fleet even though you are still a simple CL unlike your sisters Kitakami and Ooi. Even then, you showed that a regular light cruiser is even capable of punching at a higher weight class than your own. Thank you, Maya-sama. Your heavy punches helped to save the destroyers from being knocked out by the enemy CA and BB during night battle. Even BB Water Oni is no matched for your 20.3cm-augmented punch. And to all the other girls who helped to support the operation. Sakawa, who arrived at the Naval HQ right in the midst of E6 to lead the newly-arrived destroyers on the bucket expedition. Kuma and Isuzu, who led the Rat Transport to the North and Tokyo Express. Without you two, we would have run out of resources to properly maintain and sortie everyone weeks ago. Thank you, Ro-chan and the Submarine gang, for continuing to run Orel cruising while the main fleet were resting to tend to their wounds. Your help in clearing those daily quests really helped us out in the long run, especially the bucket rewards. Though this HQ is now out of buckets, we will wait for another chance to run our last excursion into E6 come morning before the end of the event. As the saying goes, "It ain't over til the Fat Lady sings." And as of right now, I sure ain't hear no Fat Lady sing yet. - Headless TTK アドヴェント　of Iwagawa Airfield, signing off for the night. May everyone still in the fight not lose heart.